Question: Write an expression to represent: Nine more than the quotient of two and a number $x$.
Explanation: The quotient of two and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac2x$. Nine more than something means that we add $9$ to it. If we add $9$ to $\dfrac2x$, we have $9+\dfrac2x$.